Awkward Coincidences
by LevesqueMcmahonEra
Summary: AU His eyes captivate her. Her luck and awkwardness amuses him. He's also her new boss. Awkward. He's drawn to her and her to him. What could possibly go wrong? Lots of fluff and a little humour as Paul Levesque and Stephanie Mcmahon build their lives together.


**Hi guys I've had a few years off but this idea popped into my head whilst I was in America, read my bio for full details, basically I actually spent a lot of time with these guys because my Uncle works for them and when I visited him he had to come home because of family issues so they offered for me to stay with them. I have to say, they are amazing and ridiculously in love and they are great people. Some of these things are a little true (the perfume suggestion is, Steph helped him to pick perfume for his mom) **

**If anyone was wondering, Paul is pretty much like he was in DX as Triple H on a daily basis, an absolute goofball but hilarious and fun loving.**

**Hope you enjoy**

I wasn't one for drinking alone or on a work night for that matter but on this occasion I needed it. Dan Lewis, my ex boyfriend, had made my life a living hell at work by undermining me and trying to embarrass me in front of my colleagues and friends. I had found out about six months ago that I had been his bit on the side and his wife had a baby on the way, it was pretty heart and soul crushing stuff. Then to put the icing on the cake, he was being a complete prick to me at work. My wine glass seemed to show me some love though, but I couldn't fight back the tears anymore so I began to sob quietly to myself. I was that lost in my own self pity and loathing that I didn't notice the gentleman come to the table.

'Excuse me miss are you okay? I couldn't help but notice you being a little upset.' I looked up startled and I was met by a huge specimen of a man both tall and muscular with short cropped blonde hair and the most luscious brown eyes. I had to remind myself to breathe because it suddenly became a bit of a task.

'Oh, yes I'm fine thanks the past six months have just caught up with me and hit me all at once. Can I give you a bit of advice?' I could feel a full blown rant bubbling and this poor guy was going to get it

'Yeah sure' he sat down opposite me maybe he sensed my sudden surge of anger

'Don't ever date Dan Lewis. He will promise you the world and then you'll find out he's married with a baby on the way. Then you have to work with him and it just spirals out of control.' Oh Jesus I sounded like I needed to be sectioned. He smiled and flashed a perfect white smile that took my breath away again

'Sounds pretty rough must be hard to work with him. I'm sure things will sort themselves out though there's plenty of other guys out there so don't waste too many tears on him.' I smiled that was probably the nicest thing anyone had said to me for a long time, 'hey I don't mean to be rude but I have to shoot, my moms waiting for me to take her home but I wanted to see if you were okay first.' He stood back up and I was taken aback by how nice he was

'Oh thanks you didn't have to I'm just feeling sorry for myself'

'

'I don't like to see a lady cry it takes nothing to ask if shes alright,' he smiled a warm smile, 'Take care, sorry I never asked you your name?'

'Steph'

'Take care Steph and I'll try not to ask Dan Lewis out on a date on the way home' He walked over to the door and was about to leave when I remembered I hadn't found out his name

'Hey I didn't get your name?' I shouted after him

'It's Paul' he replied as he walked through the door and exited my life. I let out a sigh and finished my drink before heading home. My head was still spinning with my encounter with Paul. What I would have given to see him again.

I dreaded work every morning because of Dan and that morning I was even worse because I had to meet the new boss. Mr. Harris had retired so his replacement was stepping in and if he was anything like Harris then work would be like hell on earth. The meeting prayed on my mind the whole journey and I mindlessly walked to my desk putting my bag down before heading to the boardroom. I was met by Lex, our line manager, who was sometimes a bit of an ass but he was all around a pretty good guy.

'Hey Steph are you ready to meet the boss?' he asked ushering me towards a crowd in the middle of the room. As they filtered away I saw the back of a huge man in a navy suit with short cropped blonde hair and I almost had a stroke. He turned around when Lex tapped him on the shoulder and looked just as surprised as me. 'Stephanie McMahon this is Paul Levesque, Steph here is the Finance Executive for the company.' Paul flashed that smile of his and dazzled me yet again as he held out his hand

'Nice to meet you Steph.' I shook his hand and resisted the urge to smile like a lunatic at him; I hadn't noticed his goatee beard which made him look rugged but handsome and quite honestly made my ovaries quiver. He explained that he had a meeting and had to go so we all went back to our desks to resume our beloved jobs. I had to call Penny, my best friend who worked the floor below me I had already told her about seeing Paul the night before but hadn't got as far as a description of him and I definitely needed to tell her that my life had reached a whole new level of awkward because he was now my boss. We had our own code which meant 'we need to go shopping because I have something to tell you'. I quickly dialled her number and waited for her ridiculous phone voice

'Good morning Penny Cooper how can I help?'

'Hi Penny its Steph I'm having a problem with the accounts software so I was wondering if I could bother you for some help.'

'See you in the coffee shop in half hour.'

With Starbucks in hand we wandered into the clothes store and chatted about events. She helped me to pick out some new underwear that I was in desperate need of and she shuffled off to get herself something for a party she was going to. I was also in major need of a new bottle of perfume so I walked up and down the aisle smelling the various ones and then stopped dead in my tracks. Stood at the end looking puzzled in the same navy suit he had on this morning was Paul. We had made eye contact. He had seen me. I was definitely going to get fired now. I needed to think of a groundbreaking excuse to get out of this. My heart almost stopped when he walked over to me.

'Steph what are you doing here?' he eyeballed my underwear in my hand and I put it behind my back sheepishly.

'Early lunch but I thought id pick up some other stuff whilst I'm here saves me rushing after work.' I hoped he would buy it but he raised his eyebrow clearly not falling for my lie

'Lunch at ten thirty? I hate to think what time you have dinner.' Oh crap should have checked the time now he thinks I'm lazy and a pig. Way to go Steph.

'What can I say breakfast just doesn't seem to fill me' he laughed a low throaty laugh and turned his attention back to the perfume

'I wonder if you can give me some more of your advice, I still haven't asked Dan out on a date I met him this morning and he seemed a bit strange,' I giggled he had a sense of humour so maybe this wasn't so bad perhaps he could forgive me for this little situation. 'my mom has been asking me for some perfume for a while and I have no idea what to get her.' He looked up and down and I felt a bit amused at him trying to decide what to get his mom because as he had said he didn't have a clue. Lucky for him he had asked the right girl, perfume was my forte.

'Well it depends what she wants it for is it for work, through the day or on an evening?'

'Work I think' he shrugged his shoulders

'Then she will probably like the Gaultier or the Thierry Muggler.' I passed him the two bottles and told him the difference between the two. There were no sample sticks so I sprayed one on each wrist and let him smell them.

'Which one is this again?' he smelled my left wrist

'Gaultier'

'That ones nice but I think she would prefer the other one' I handed him the box and picked my underwear up from the shelf where I had put it, 'See you at the office Steph enjoy the rest of your lunch break and thanks again for the advice'

'No problem see you in the office' I spotted Penny as she came striding down the aisle with a huge pile of clothes in her hand and she walked straight past Paul as he headed for the checkout. I motioned for her to hurry up

'Oh my god did you see that guy he was smoking hot!' she exclaimed

'Penny that was Paul'

'Shut the hell up, Paul from the bar as in last night Paul?'

'Yeah and it gets better he's also the new boss.' She dropped the clothes she had been holding on the floor

'Oh Steph I think my ovaries have just exploded, I need to get me a promotion.' Typical Penny

'Come on Penny we need to get back to work.'

Within ten minutes I was back at my desk flicking through numerous accounts still thinking about Paul and how we kept on meeting. His secretary Jolene snapped me out of my thoughts.

'Steph, Paul would like to see you in his office at three pm please.' I nodded mortified.

I was definitely going to get fired.


End file.
